


Where it all started

by panicparade



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: slythindor100, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was their tree, his and Harry’s, the one Harry had proposed to him under two years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where it all started

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Written for 25 days of Draco and Harry on slythindor100 based on the above picture prompt! :)  
> Un-betad.  
> Also, apparently all my angst is reserved for Bandom. *faceplam*

Draco touched the tip of his finger to the ice covered branch in front of him. He shivered at the tingling feeling of cold spreading through his hand and moved his finger away before that feeling turned to pain. This was _their_ tree, his and Harry’s, the one Harry had proposed to him under two years ago.

This was the tree they’d met under for the first time after the war, when Draco had been standing afar and watching from a distance as they’d held the last ceremonies for all those who’d fallen during the siege at Hogwarts. This was the tree under which Harry had come up to him and returned his wand, where they’d stood and talked for almost half the day about mundane things, each trying to forget the real reason they were there.

This was the tree they’d meet up under almost every week, when Draco would come to apologize to his fallen friend and Harry would come to remind himself that his job, no matter how difficult, was meant to be done so that the sacrifice of all those whose names were all around them here was not for waste.

It was under this tree that Harry had asked him on their first date and it was under this tree that they’d had their first kiss after Harry had found Draco crying because someone decided to set his shop on fire because a Death Eater could never change.

“Ready to go?” Harry asked from behind him, Draco turned and smiled at his husband, eagerly grabbing hold of the hand Harry was holding out to help Draco to his feet. At five months pregnant, his sense of balance was all over the place.

“Yeah,” Draco replied, “we need to get home so that you can rub my feet and bring me hot chocolate in bed.”

Harry chuckled and supported Draco with an arm around his waist as they walked towards the car, “Anything for you.” And Draco knew that under the humor with which he said it, Harry truly meant that, the thought making his insides warm and making him smile adoringly at Harry.

Before getting into the car, he glanced at their tree again, the ice shining in the afternoon light; maybe next year they could get their baby boy here to show him where his parents met. 


End file.
